The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables data providers to provide data to a variety of users. An example of information provided over the Internet is an interactive map that enables users to search for and view maps of particular areas. As these map user interfaces can include a lot of information and may be generated using many different scripts, canvases, and graphics, rendering the maps can be resource intensive and take some time to render at client devices.